


Paint brushes and a board back

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses and touches, M/M, Really sweet and sappy, Taeil's really creative and loves art, alternative universe, like a lot, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Taeil uses Johnny’s back for an art project.





	Paint brushes and a board back

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY SAPPY BEWARE
> 
> I still feel like I can't write well oh Lordy

The brush touched his skin, had been for the last hours. The cold liquid made his hair rise and goosebumps covered his arms. The slow music in the background nearly made him fall asleep, but he promised to stay awake and listen to his boyfriend breath over him. 

 

It was for a project, as Taeil told him before. The paint probably being formed into one of his boyfriend's beautiful creations. Johnny really loved everything Taeil drew or made out of everything in his reach, his boyfriend being the most talented person in art and music and everything. There really wasn't anything Taeil couldn't do that had to do with being creative. His creativity always something that surprised Johnny even today. 

 

In the background was a masterpiece playing, a song that wasn't written by Taeil but was inspired by him. Johnny wrote it and recorded it in the campus studios. He had to praise himself for that but also thank Taeil for making him feel that way. So protected and loved by his embrace and laugh, so sweet feelings that are similar to two kids falling in love under an apple tree, but also two adults promising to spend their life together. 

It always slips Johnny's lips, the three sweet words that leave Taeil with a smile and cheeks a faint rose colour and when Taeil tells him the same three words, he's also smiling - wide and true with feelings being displayed in it. 

 

He's sure Taeil could read him like an open book at this point, their communication also working through exchanged looks and meeting eyes. It was everything Johnny every wanted in life, meeting the special someone, his  _ soulmate. _ Not everyone was able to meet them through their lifetime, settling with someone they adored and loved equally. 

But there was still something special between the two of them, a pull that made Johnny go forward and push himself even further. 

 

Johnny likes to believe that they were made for each other, as childish and young it may sound, but Johnny was stupidly in love with Taeil. 

 

“Only another 10 minutes, I promise.” The older told him and it sounded as if he wasn't close, provably refilling his palate. Johnny exhaled through his nose and flexed his muscles for a short moment, hoping it wouldn't affect the painting. He listened to the song, playing quietly in the background, and his boyfriend coming closer to his frame. 

“I'm almost done,” Taeil continued and ran a hand though Johnny's hair, it felt perfect, the whole moment. Johnny never had been this relaxed and at ease. 

 

He sometimes forgets to breathe with all the work he had to do and of course his job. It was sometimes  _ too much, _ but Johnny could always rely on Taeil to cheer him up and give him new motivation. 

_ Motivation _ , to work hard for their dream. Running away from this town and moving to another one, starting a life together in a new house. It was like a Hollywood movie, two lovestruck lovers leaving and running away until they're reaching their happy end. 

 

If Taeil would tell him that he wants to leave right at this moment, Johnny would get his belongings and rent a car for them. He would give up everything if Taeil wants him to and he's sure that his lover knows that, too. 

  
  


He listens to the song ending and another one beginning to play, his eyes feeling heavy again. As if noticing that, Taeil kissed his boyfriend's neck and his cheek. It was a weird angle, but Johnny opened his eyes again. He turned his head to look at Taeil and saw his lover's big smile.

 

“You finished?” Johnny asked, Taeil leaning on his elbows on the floor, he plucked a little on the blanket Johnny was lying on. The older nodded and let his hand run through Johnny's hair. They only had to take pictures of the masterpiece and then Johnny would be able to wash it off. 

Taeil's hair was pinned back with a few bobby pins that Johnny got for his birthday from Taeil a few years ago. It was supposed to be a joke, because Johnny had longer hair back then, but now his boyfriend was using them more often. His red hair was still freshly dyed and still so unfamiliar to Johnny. He loved it, but it was still so  _ new _ . 

 

“let me get the pictures and you're done.” 

 

-

 

The steam of the bathroom faded slowly when he opened the window slightly, a towel draped around his waist. His hair was still dripping down on his skin when he left the bathroom to go to their bedroom. 

 

He walked past Taeil's  _ art room _ , his boyfriend looking at his camera, probably at the pictures he took half an hour ago. Johnny loves watching him during those times, he loved how fascinated he was for his work and how much he loved it. 

 

“Did they turn out good?” Johnny asked as he got closer to his boyfriend, his hand touching the short red hair at the nape of Taeil's head. He gets a slight hum as a response, he looks over the shorter's shoulder and looks at the display. His back was covered in paint, usually Johnny hates doing that for Taeil but lately he grew to love it, because it made Taeil happy. 

 

“I love them,” Taeil says, his voice low as if he was whispering. The older put the camera back down and turned around to face his lover, his hand touching Johnny's face lightly before he pressed a soft kiss to the taller's lips. “Thank you for doing that for me. It must've been hard for you do lay there for hours.”

 

Johnny bend down again, pressing his lips against this lover's again. They kiss for a short while, hand touching each other's skin, feeling the heat against their fingertips. Johnny loved moments like this and Taeil assured him that he would never love anything more, too. Just lazily kissing each other and feeling each other's skin. 

 

They pull away and Johnny hugs Taeil to his chest, resting his head against Taeil's. 

 

“I love you,” Johnny tells his boyfriend, sure that the other knows, but always feels great to say it out loud. He kissed the top of his boyfriend's head before meeting Taeil's glance. They locked eyes and smiled stupidly at each other. 

 

“I love  _ you _ .” 

 

Kissing Taeil is easy, for Johnny at least. They fit together perfectly, lips sliding together as if they were moulded to be that way. He loves Taeil for so much more than his lips but they're an adding aspect as to  _ what _ he loves about Taeil. 

 

Carrying Taeil is also easy, he's proving it again when he's carrying his boyfriend to their bedroom right after they part from their kiss.


End file.
